1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for scheduling cool air jobs in a data center.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the Electronic Discrete Variable Automatic Computer (‘EDVAC’) system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Computer systems today are often organized in data centers. Such data centers may contain hundreds or thousands of computers whose operations produce heat and require cooling. Current methods of cooling computers involve maintaining an acceptable room temperature throughout the data center. That is, current methods only cool entire rooms without any consideration of the workloads of individual computers in the data center.